Lecciones
by Earwen Riddle
Summary: Un accidente en pociones cambiara la vida de Severus, Draco, Harry y Ron.


Hola! Helo! Kaixo! Hallo! Ciao!

Fic nuevo, (obviamente Slash) Primera vez que intento esta pareja. Snif... veamos como queda.

Pareja: Severus/Draco

Negación: NO SON MIOS. No tengo derecho sobre ellos, (que más querria yo TT)

* * *

**LECCIONES**

**Capitulo 1:**

"¿Quieres quitar esa cara?"- bufó molesto Severus.

"No."

"¡Draco deja de comportarte como un niño!"

_"TU_ acabas de decir que soy un niño"- gritó fuera de si el rubio.

Severus Snape renombrado profesor de pociones, y temido mortífago estaba al borde de perder su legendaria compostura. Esa era la verdad, el único que podía sacarlo de balance era un Malfoy. Y éste en especial era experto en el tema.

"Draco, ya lo hemos discutido."

"No es justo Severus."

Así no llegaremos a ningún sitio"- gimió agotado el adulto y Draco sonrió complacido.

"Sev, tu sabes mejor que nadie que puedo con esto, además tu estarás allí..."

"Porque estoy allí es que no quiero que te les unas."

"Puedo ser de gran ayuda- insistió el Slytherin más joven."

"No serás un mortífago y mucho menos un espía."

Draco lo miró seriamente antes de arrugar sus labios en un mohín de disgusto.

"No es justo Sev, tú arriesgas tu pellejo y yo solo..."

"Te estoy protegiendo Draco"- aseguró el temido profesor- "Te amo y no quiero que esos salvajes te pongan las manos encima."

"Así que es por eso"- murmuro disgustado el joven- "Son tus estúpidos celos¿no soportas que me someta a la ceremonia de iniciación¿qué pasa, no quieres que otros tengan sexo conmigo?"

"Es mucho más que eso"- aseguro el hombre ya muy cansado. Se levanto de la cama que compartía con su joven amante y se comenzó a vestir.

"Pues parece que es por eso"- insistió Draco- "Son tus celos, no lo niegues"

"Lo seguiré negando porque es verdad"- la voz del adulto se iba apagando, no soportaba pensar que Draco se convirtiera en un mortífago. En algo tan despreciable como lo que él mismo se había convertido, a la edad que el adolescente ahora tenía.

"Severus"- lo llamó Draco, su tono algo preocupado al ver el gesto de agotamiento en las facciones que tanto amaba.

"Vístete."

No dijo nada más, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala a esperar que el joven apareciera para poder ir a desayunar.

Parecía que Draco no lo entendía, el muchacho solo quería ganar renombre. Quería demostrar que él podía hacerse cargo de grandes empresas. Que era de confianza, que en él se podía depositar grandes responsabilidades sin temor a que la misión fracasara.

Gran parte de la culpa la tenía el padre del muchacho, pero mucha de la culpa la tenía el propio Severus. Y eso lo hizo sentirse aun más miserable. Nunca se había detenido a mostrarle cuan importante era para él la salud, bienestar y seguridad su amante. Nunca le había demostrado cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo necesitaba. Era cierto que lo colmaba de caricias y compartía con él la mayor cantidad de tiempo que disponía libre.

Pero siendo un Slytherin al igual que su joven pareja, creyó que el muchacho entendería las insinuaciones de cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos. De lo que se olvidó es que estaba tratando con un adolescente y que más allá de ser un Slytherin era un muchacho que siempre fue expuesto a una constante presión por demostrar que era digno de su nombre y sangre.

Una vez más quería demostrar que era digno de la confianza que Severus ponía en él.

El profesor suspiró cansado. No permitiría que su pareja se uniera a los mortífagos, debía impedirlo. Debía guardar algo de la pureza que aún vivía en el corazón del muchacho.

Sintió como Draco rodeaba su cintura, abrazándolo apretadamente.

"Sev"- susurró y el adulto se giró dentro del abrazo, rodeando con los propios y acercándolo un poco más.

"Draco por favor piensa que ..."

"Yo también te amo".- murmuró el rubio sobre los labios de su pareja antes de besarlos cálidamente.

Se fundieron en un beso lento y amoroso. Sin prisas se entregaron uno al otro, acariciándose con pereza y ternura.

"Sé que lo haces para cuidarme"- susurró Draco apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Severus- "Pero puedo con el trabajo."

"Sé que puedes, pero no quiero que vayas"- dijo el profesor acariciando la rubia cabellera- "Te amo demasiado, sé que no te lo digo muy seguido, pero es verdad. Te amo. No quiero que seas un mortífago, no quiero que te vuelvas un ser despreciable. Eres demasiado hermoso, demasiado puro como para convertirte en algo tan horrendo."

Para ese momento algunas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos del profesor. Lágrimas que fueron retiradas por suaves besos de su pareja.

"Sev, tu no eres despreciable"- le aseguro el muchacho- "Y no eres un ser horrendo. Eres la persona más leal y confiable que conozco. Por eso te amo. Por eso no quiero dejarte a solas con esos mercenarios. No soporto la idea de que es monstruo te lastime."

"Draco, te lo suplico no te unas a los mortífagos"- dijo Severus tomado el pálido rostro del joven entre sus manos. Mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, tratando de hacerle saber al muchacho lo profundo que eran sus temores.

"No lo haré"- aceptó finalmente el muchacho, apoyando sus manos sobre las de su amante- "Si tu me lo pides no lo haré. Pero quiero ayudar, quiero ayudarte."

"Hay otras maneras en que puedes ayudarme, amor"- dijo Severus abrazándolo.

"Vamos a desayunar Sev"- susurró algo más tranquilo Draco- "Tanto romanticismo matutino me abrió el apetito."

Severus lo miro irónico y Draco le dirigió una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

"Recuerde Sr. Malfoy que esta hablando con su profesor."

"¿Y dígame profesor, usted recordó que yo era su alumno ayer en la noche y esta mañana cuando me tenía clavado al colchón mientras me hacia el amor?"

"Es algo de lo que por más que quiera no puedo olvidarme."

Draco rió por lo bajo antes de darle un casto beso y dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

"Este niño acabará con mi salud"- murmuró para si mismo.

"Un joven lleno de vida ¿cierto Severus?"

El profesor de pociones se pateo mentalmente.

"Buenos días Albus."

"Buenos días mi muchacho. ¿como van las cosas con el joven Malfoy?"

Severus prefirió ignorar el guiño cómplice que le hizo el director y comenzó a caminar rumbo al comedor.

"Bien, Albus"- dijo sin dejar de caminar- "lo convencí para que no se una a los mortífagos."

"Bien hecho Severus"- sonrió el anciano- "Supongo que el padre del muchacho no estar muy feliz que se diga cuando se entere."

"Nos ocuparemos de Lucius cuando llegue el momento"- dijo el profesor de pociones sentándose en su lugar en la mesa principal.

"No lo subestimes."

"Tampoco subestimes a Draco, Albus"- masculló el Slytherin- "tiene muchas sorpresas escondidas"

"¿En verdad?" – sonrió pícaro el director- "¿cómo cuales?"

Severus le dirigió una mirada oscura antes de centrarse en su desayuno.

ooOOoo

En la mesa de Gryffindor el joven Potter recién llegaba a desayunar cuando todo el mundo ya iba por la mitad de su comida.

"¿Qué te paso Harry?"- inquirió Hermione bebiendo su té.

"Nada, solo me demore un poco"- se disculpó el moreno.

"¿Un poco? Harry, es casi la hora de comenzar las clases"- se quejo la bruja.

"Hermione"- intervino Ron- "la palabra clave aquí es _casi_. Así que deja de fastidiarlo para que pueda desayunar he irnos a pociones."

"¡Ron!"

"¡Basta los dos!"- los atajó Harry antes de que comenzara la batalla de gritos- "Tengo suficiente con saber que la primera materia que tenemos es pociones con los Slytherins, no hagan que este día empiece aun peor."

"Que dramático estas hoy"- rió Ron

Harry le miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

En unos minutos más estaban de camino a las mazmorras cuando se cruzaron con Crabbe y Goyle que reían tontamente a algún comentario de Malfoy.

"Miren lo que tenemos aquí"- masculló altivo el rubio- "si son el cara-rajada, el rey comadreja y la sangre sucia."

Harry lo miro por un momento, mientras Hermione sostenía el brazo de Ron.

"¿Malfoy, no se te ocurre nada más?"- dijo despreocupado el Gryffindor- "La verdad es que se esta haciendo repetitivo la manera en que nos das los buenos días. Creí que los Slytherin eran astutos, pero parece que es otro de los mitos de Hogwarts."

Esta vez fue el turno de reír de los Gryffindors.

"Si la astucia de los Slytherins es un mito entonces mejor no hablemos del dudoso valor Gryffindor."

"Me aburres Draco"- murmuró Harry entrando al salón dejando con la palabra en la boca al Slytherin, que al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de su profesor que lo observaba serio.

"¡Adentro!"- ladró el profesor. Y Draco fue el primero en apresurarse a cumplir la orden.

Para no perder la costumbre de mortificar a sus alumnos y buscando dar un a lección de carácter a su pareja Severus decidió que ese día trabajarían en grupo.

"Zabini, Malfoy, Patil, Longbottom. Crabbe, Goyle, Potter, Weasley. Granger, Brown, Parkinson..."

Y así siguió armando los grupos. Nadie quedo conforme con sus compañeros de equipo, algo que complació mucho al profesor.

"En silencio, harán la poción que se describe en la pizarra"- ladró Severus- "Y no quiero errores, es muy complicada y potencialmente peligrosa."

Un escalofrío recorrió a todos sin excepción antes de ponerse a hacer la poción.

"¡Genial!"- se quejó Ron, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Harry pudiera oírlo- "Tenemos que hacer una poción peligrosa y nos ponen con estos dos animales. ¡Moriremos!"

"Eso solo si tenemos suerte"- convino Harry algo más despreocupado. Pero no dejó nada al azar. Él no era bueno en pociones, tampoco se esforzaba por serlo, pero apreciaba lo suficiente su pellejo como para dejar que los dos bodoques que les habían asignado por compañeros de equipo los mataran por alguna de sus estupideces.

Llevaban cerca de una hora trabajando cuando por fin pudieron dejar cocer al fuego la poción vigilándola de vez en cuando. Trabajo que asumieron los Gryffindors, concientes de que sería un peligro dejar a los dos Slytherins ese trabajo.

Goyle miro de reojo a la mesa donde estaba Draco trabajando en silencio, mirando la poción de vez en cuando y volviendo a su cuaderno para apuntar algún comentario.

El joven Malfoy conecto su mirada con la de su compañero de casa le dio un leve asentimiento. Severus no había perdido ni un solo movimiento de los dos integrantes de su casa cuando se percato que Goyle dejaba caer disimuladamente un frasco de raíces secas dentro de la poción y se alejaba del caldero tirando de la manga de su compañero de casa disimuladamente.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo un fuerte estallido retumbo en las mazmorras y unespeso humo negro llenó el aire.

* * *

continuara... 


End file.
